Nastya's Holdout
Nastya's Holdout is the last fallback point of the humans living in "the city". Here, the first survivors gathered and fortified an old school yard to be their impregnable fortress. With seemingly unlimited dorms, the Holdout presently has no problems with accomodating the dozens of new survivors found everyday. It has everything a survivor needs to get on his/her feet and make a living in the new world. It is being heavily attacked by hordes of zombies from time to time, for more information go to Outpost Attacks. Overview When you're playing Dead Frontier, you are either here in Nastya's Holdout or in the Inner City (where all the live action takes place). You may also be in a Player-Owned Outpost, albeit with less options than if you were in Nastya's Holdout. Storage Once it was detention hall, holding only misery and woe. Now it is our bank, holding our livelihoods and futures. The storage system allows players to store their money away for safe keeping. The system does not give interest or accept items. However, the money stored in the bank will not be lost when you die. Since there is no use for money in the Inner City, it's a smart choice to store all of one's cash here before going out into the dangerous Inner City. There is no penalty for excessive deposits or withdrawals. It is highly recommended to deposit ALL money. Records Humans have always been highly competitive with one another. Not even a zombie apocalypse can put a damper on the competing spirit. So naturally, the gymnasium's award wall was replaced with lists of survivors who have performed great feats, or accomplished great tasks. And every week, the righteous leader of us all rewards the worthy with access to his Storage of Supremacy where weapons and armor of Legend are rumored to reside. In the record hall, one can see the current standings for certain ongoing competitions between players. Winners of the weekly competitions for "Top Survivor" or "Top Player Killer" get a 24-hour pass to use the Elite Shop. Categories *'Top Survivor (weekly or of all time)'- The player who has gained the most experience during a set time (currently a week) in proportion to the number of times that they died. *'Top Player Killer (weekly or of all time)' - The player who has killed the most people in multiplayer Player vs. Player rooms. Awarded PvP Points depend on the killer's level in proportion to the victim's level. *'Top Strongest (all time)' - The player with the highest level and experience points *'Top Richest (all time)' - The player with the most money *'Top Recruiter (all time)' - The player who brought in the most players with their referral link Meeting Hall / Forums What is it that gives the survivors the strength and will to push on in their bleak situation? The answer is "community". It is our greatest asset against the shambling undead. We can organize, plan, interact intelligently. Therefore a general forum was made out of the holdout's enormous Cafeteria. It's the center of hope and progress for the human remnant. Here, the player can: *Enter a forum *Search the forums *Filter his/her view of the forums *View general statistics regarding each forum or the forums as a whole Some players may ask questions in the General Discussion , annoying other (veteran) players. It is recommended for players with queries and doubts to ask questions in the Questions & Assistance section. Posting in Questions & Assistance does not necessarily make the poster a newbie; players should not feel ashamed to post their questions there. Inner City The Inner City is where all the true zombie action takes place in Dead Frontier. The Inner City is where one can find items and cash. It's a large area and remember that the farther one goes out, the more likely it becomes to find better items. However, the zombies get tougher as one goes farther into the City. Loot Levels Normal Zone:Level 1-10 loot Better items for lucky players Purple to Red Territories:Level 20-75 Loot Death Row:Highest Level Loots(100+) Please check the following pages for more information on the Inner City *Inner City *Death Row *Map *District_Map Marketplace Reinforced and rebuilt, the market was born through the building of the school's offices. The rooms were perfect as stores to place upon. Principal's office, teacher's lounge and the filing room became grounds for making profit. Players here can *Buy things that other players sell *Sell things by posting your item and placing a price *Trade with friends on private trading -To buy, either press the arrows to choose a category or type in the search bar to search the particular item you want -To sell, press selling. Drag your item from the inventory to the selling box and then a pop up window comes up which you will have to put a price on. Be sure to look at the price on the marketplace first before you sell the item or else you might end up selling lower or higher than the normal price. -In order to trade privately, go to a player's profile that you want to trade with then click the trade button below. You will be directed to the private section which you will see Incoming and Outgoing Offers. Drag the item to the Outgoing Offers and place a price on the pop up window. Notice Board A once abandoned hall due to be demolished for health and safety reasons, its walls are now covered in requests, advertisements, and WANTED posters. Survivors come here to find jobs and tasks that can earn them some spending money, as well as give them precious experience killing the infected and looting for specific items inside the Inner City. *To accept a mission, simply click the "accept mission" button beside the mission you want. It will appear in the "Outstanding Missions" below. You can only have three missions queued at one time. *To cancel a mission, click "cancel mission" beside the mission that you no longer want to do. Be careful, because the mission will disappear from your Outstanding Missions, and you won't be able to retake it. *The Notice Board refreshes every day, so if you run out of missions, try again the following day. Gambling Den The Gambling Den was once the school's basement which the storage for school peripherals and files are kept. Now, it holds the Outpost's pleasure to gamble. In the den, you find three worn-out cards, 2 Jacks and 1 Queen. The main objective is to find the Queen after the three cards are shuffled face down. If your lucky, you might just win and receive a cash reward. If it's not your lucky day, you will end up losing the money you bet and end up a hobo.